Some habits just never die
by xAimiMizukix
Summary: Even back in the real world, Shiki still can't take seeing a small rip in Neku's pants. WHen he refuses to "strip" again, she happens to finds Neku's one weakness. ShikixNeku


It was an unusually sunny week and Beat decided to take advantage of it. He decided to take a basket and planned to pack it full of food for the weekend. Excited, he hid it from Rhyme and his friends until it reached Saturday.

"Hey, guys," he said, "let's go on a picnic at the park tomorrow!"

Neku and Shiki exchanged looks and both of them smiled. "That's the first time you've ever suggested something like this, Beat," Shiki teased.

"Hey! What's wrong with spending time with your friends yo?"

"Nothing," Rhyme laughed, "a picnic would be nice."

So everyone waved goodbye and prepared for the next day…

"Dammit, Rhyme, hurry up!" Beat yelled as he ran out the door with the basket full of food, "were gonna be late!"

The girl ran out of the door huffing and puffing. "Beat, we won't be late. The park's just a few blocks down."

"Well….yea…but I want to see Phone's face when we beat him to it!"

Rhyme giggled. "But we don't have to go _that_ early, even if it's for Neku."

"Whhhhaaaattt? I never said it was for Neku! I only invited him cuz…it won't be a party without him ya know?"

"Whatever you say," Rhyme said giggling again, "but fine let's go now."

And so they went but unfortunately, they got lost.

"I swear the park is this way."

"I thought it was that way."

"Arghhh just look for trees."

"Trees are everywhere, Beat."

"Then were close."

"I'm just going to text Neku and Shiki that were going to be late."

Shiki found Neku sit under a tree, lightly nodding to his music and walked over to him.

"Beat and Rhyme still not here yet?" she asked and took a seat next to him.

"Nope, I've been waiting there for at least half an hour," Neku said and lowered his headphones to his neck. Almost immediately his phone vibrated. He glanced at the message and sighed. "They're lost….unsurprisingly."

"Oh." Shiki said. The thought of being alone with Neku seemed too good to be true but as she looked at him, something about him just ticked her off. But what was it….

"Neku, your pants!" she screamed and covered her mouth when some people looked over at them.

_Oh god…._ "What? What about my pants?" He looked down and saw a small rip in the corner. "It's only a small ri-"

"Don't give me that!" Shiki said cutting him off.

Neku hid his head in his collar hoping she wouldn't do what she did last time.

"Take them off."

_Is she crazy? _"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Take them off."

"Shiki, this isn't the Reaper's game. People can see us!"

True, they were sitting in a pretty secluded spot in the park but there were still a few people walking around and some had turned their attentions to the two teenagers and smirked at the content of what they were arguing about.

"Fine then go over there," Shiki said pointing at a bunch of trees, "no one's over there and the trees will block us."

"I am not going anywhere!" Geez making him strip in the games was one thing but making him strip in public? Now that was just out of the question.

"Fine then take it off here."

"No!"

".Off!" With each word she edged closer and closer to Neku.

"Donnnnnnttttt!" Neku yelled as Shiki pounced him and struggled to pull his pants off. _Damn she's strong_. But in the end, Neku was stronger and he had her pinned onto the ground. "If I let you go will you promise not to attack me again?"

Shiki nodded and he let go. Immediately she attacked him again and this time, he was pinned onto the ground.

He decided never to trust girls again.

Shiki struggled but Neku never let up and of course, the pants stayed on. However, Shiki didn't give up so easily. She tried to search for every weakest Neku had to gain her an advantage. And she found it.

As she brushed past his side, Neku gasped and stiffened for a moment. Shiki sat there dumbfound. "Neku…."

"Y-yes?" He was afraid of what she might ask.

"Are you ticklish?"

_Crap_…. "Uhm…."

Shiki took that as a yes and playfully poked his sides causing him to jump.

"H-hey!"

Shiki smiled, proud of her new discovery and played a little more with Neku's sides causing him to jump and squirm, begging for her to stop. Yet, he was still not laughing. Now, fixing his pants was out of Shiki's mind; she wanted to make him laugh.

"Neku, how long ago was it since the last time you laughed?"

Neku couldn't answer. When was the last time he laughed? Like a genuine laugh?

Shiki didn't wait and started tickling him everywhere. She tried his neck, armpits, stomach, knees, and feet but never got any laughter from him. "You have to have a most ticklish spot somewhere."

Damn right he did. His back but he wasn't going to say anything.

But Shiki was just as good as guessing. "Oh I know! Your back!" She struggled again to pin him down but with his back faced up. "Ready, Neku?"

Oh god no "Shiki-" he started but was interrupted with laughter….his own laughter and Shiki's cheering.

"Yes! I found it!" She laughed and continued tickling poor Neku who was gasping and writhing in laughter pleading for her to stop.

"Plehehehhhehehehesee ahahahhahahha stohahhahahahahp Shihihihihihikiiiiii!"

"Not a chance, Neku—ahh!"

Neku had rolled over causing Shiki to stumble a bit and that was enough for Neku to gain the upperhand. He started tickling Shiki's sides, causing her to erupt in laughter.

"Nehehhehekuuuuu ahahahahhahaha! I'm sorhehehehehherryy"

Shiki fell forward laughing and Neku continued tickling until they realized the position they were in. Their lips were only a few cms away. If Neku could hear Shiki's heartbeat, he would know that it was beating really really fast.

"Neku…"

"Yea?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I…."

"BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both of them stopped cold and turned to see Rhyme and Beat staring at them like they've just seen a ghost.

"Wh-what the hell are you guys doing?"

"J-just…" Shiki looked down and jumped off Neku in surprise. Both of their clothes were slightly slipping off due to the "wrestling" and Neku's rip had only gotten wider.

"N-no its not what it looks like!"

"Remind me to never leave you guys alone again."

From that day on, Neku triple checked his clothes before he went out. But even that still didn't stop Shiki from playfully teasing his back from time to time.

Yea I bet some of you guys are probably thinking "Wtf? Why would his back be ticklish?" My answer to that is why not? Mine is super ticklish so why can't Neku's be just as ticklish :)


End file.
